dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 08 - Itsuki's Chosen Path
'Itsuki's Chosen Path '''is the 8th episode of the ''Dream Festival! anime series. The episode aired on November 18, 2016. Plot The group decide to forum a five-person unit, but after Itsuki sees the way Junya responds he fears holding them back, and he begins wondering if he was meant to be an idol. '' Summary ''KUROFUNE is gaining steam around the Idol world. Everyone is talking about the unit and its recent win- including a little girl, Azusa, who is revealed to be the little sister of Itsuki. She gets up to say farewell to Itsuki as he finishes preparing to head off to his exam. Before going, he listens as his sister brings up the idea of him joining with Traffic Signal, saying that he could probably win Dream Fes. This confuses Itsuki, but he pays it little mind and takes off. At school, a student returns some notes to Itsuki and asks if he would like to do his homework with him. But as it turns out Itsuki already finished his during lunch. This leaves the classmate surprised as he heads off. At D-Four Production, Shin happens to spot Keigo walking by and attempts to speak to him again. But again he goes ignored, with Yuto asking who he is as he joins Keigo, causing him further pain when Keigo barely responds. Feeling defeat, Shin sadly joins the already late Kanade and annoyed Junya, but he says nothing, and as they try to train none of them can focus; with Junya chastisizing them for being slow and Kanade saying he's too fast. They decide to take a break for lunch but arguing while Shin keeps to himself until Kanade asks Shin to back him up. But as neither of them understand his own feelings and seem more focused on themselves, the tension raises further. Chizuru decides to snap them out of it by stealing som of their food as Itsuki joins with some sweets, hoping he can lighten the mood with the wafers he brought from home. The guys seem to enjoy them and calm down a little, and this makes them feel better as well. They thank them for helping release the frustrations they were holding and Itsuki suggests Chizuru take some to Yuzuru also, although Chizuru wasn't paying attention, having been eating too many at once and choking on them. Suddenly, Kanade gets an idea and suggests the five of them form a brand new unit. Everyone is confused by the sudden proposal but after they give it some thought they all agree, liking the idea- except Isuki, who catches Junya's suttle response in his direction and he quickly asks to think it over. He then gets up to leave saying he has to study for an exam and Junya tells them to leave him be, they don't need to worry about him. This worsens Itsuki's mood and he laves. Later, Shin, Chizuru, and Kanade stand outside trying to figure out why Itsuki seemed off before he left. Shin explains that besides being an idol he plans to attend college, and Chizuru recalls that Itsuki wasn't sure if Idoling would be okay for him since he was supposed to inherit his families business. He is sure Itsuki won't quit being an idol but he has a lot to balance and may not be able to handle doing it all. While the guys want to work with Itsuki they note its not their decision. That night Itsuki studies for his mock exam. He finds himself wavering, unsure of what to do and lays in bed and he recalls meeting Junya, who joins D-4 around the time he and Chizuru did. Itsuki quickly began admiring Junya's brilliance when he performed and his devotion to becoming a true idol, but he knows their aspirations aren't the same. The next few days Itsuki focuses on school, studying, and his Idol career. But as he recalls the importance of exams he begins seperating himself from the guys, then says he has to leave to get a book he needs. The others wish him luck, except for Junya. The following day Kanade approaches Junya outside and they walk together while discussing Itsuki's exam. Kanade is anxious but he tries to convince himself that things will be fine in the end, then reminds Junya that Itsuki also said he would join them after finishing. Heading to the exam site, an exhausted Itsuki struggles to focus. Later, the group head to dance practice when a late-running Itsuki joins them. He apologizes but before they resume, they notice he doesn't look okay. He insists he is fine, but Junya isn't convinced and keeps an eye on him as they begin. But from exaustion, Itsuki loses conciousness. Later, Itsuki wakes up in the health office to find Junya sitting on a nearby chair. Surprised, he tells Junya that he didn't need to help him and confesses that he has been trying to balance out everything. He though he could do it, but with them all working towards one goal and he having so many, he feels as though he can't keep up. Junya claims opposite, but Itsuki recalls how he reacted the other day and brings it up saying he must not see him as an equal and didn't want him joining their unit, and now he fears Junya will never accept him. He is shocked when Junya claims this isn't true though, because even though Itsuki may be chasing two alternate dreams he works very hard and never cuts corners, so he feels proud of him. He wants to make things easier for Itsuki, and the reason he wasn't sure about Itsuki joining was because he didn't want him to have to work even harder than he does now, terrified he would get sick or hurt. Itsuki feels relief and Junya decides to let him rest. That evening, Itsuki observes Junya's jacket and recalls when they formally met. He had come across Junya practicing by himself on the roof when the wind blew his jacket towards Itsuki, who returned it and complimented his efforts. They struck up conversation for a moment but Junya decided to leave; but before then he asked Itsuki something, leaving him with his thoughts. Now that he is here, he wonders what it is he truly wants. Suddenly deciding, Itsuki forces himself up and runs through the building to try locating him. He heads up to the roof and spots him, and once Junya gets over his surprise, he tells him that his dream is to form a unit with the others. He will give his all to both things and knows with his entire being that this is what he wants. Junya, proud of his resolve happily converses with him. But as it turns out, Chizuru, Kanade, and Shin didn't actually leave as they assumed. They had been concerned and wanted to see what happened, so rejoining the duo they express joy. Together the five take out their phones to release the Dorika they had been collecting up to this point and admire the brilliantly shining lights forming in the sky from them. Suddenly inspired, Kanade reveals the perfect name for their unit: Dear Dream. Trivia * The picture of Junya in the magazine is a copy of an illustration of him for a Flow Terrace High Emblem Coord. Gallery Episode 08 - Itsuki's Chosen Path/Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episode